ladygagafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cheveux
Lady Gaga est naturellement brune, mais elle s'est teinte en blonde du fait de la confusion entre elle et Amy Winehouse. Ses perruques sont devenues un élément à part entière de ses tenues. Premières années : 2005-2007 64075121108201122149PM_Kopie_副本.JPG|Noir 64075043108201121512PM_Kopie.JPG|Blond or [[Lady Gaga/The Fame|Ère de The Fame]] A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. Durant l'ère de The Fame Gaga prominently featured a fringe. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for "Paparazzi" was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. Mars à décembre 2008 She wore the same platinum blonde wig from X to December of 2008. After the shooting of "Poker Face", she started to add an hairbow on top of her wig. Poker_Face_Wig.jpg|Fringe PokerFace6.jpg|Hairbow 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 012.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 032.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 043.jpg|(Lauren Hughes) 8-5-08 Mick Rock 008.jpg|(Raymond McLauren) Janvier 2009 Sascha Eisenman 06.jpg|Sasha Eisenman (Peter Savic) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 004.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 028.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 052.jpg|Derrick Santini (Cassie Lomas) Février 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 001.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 002.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 004.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 006.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 007.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Tobias Sagner) SLAM006.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) SLAM003.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) SLAM004.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) The Fame USB 026.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) Slam Photography 17.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) SLAM013.jpg|Slam Photography (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 011.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 019.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 027.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 041.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Vincent Allegro) Mars 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 002.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Peter Savic) 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 003.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 002.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 004.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 005.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) 3-5-09 Rennio Maifredi 006.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Peter Savic) Avril :Hair by Peter Savic Paparazzi 008.jpg|Lavender Paparazzi3 2.jpg|Button hairstyle Paparazzi 013.jpg|Beehive Paparazzi6 2.jpg|White with Purple Juin Mario2.jpg|(Oribe Canales) 171673 139560019440871 100001606209816 245644 307041 o.jpg|(Oribe Canales) July 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 003.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 005.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 007.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 008.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 012.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 013.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 017.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 018.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Chi Wong) Septembre Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg|Sunburst hairstyle [[Lady Gaga/The Fame Monster|Ère de The Fame Monster]] During the release of the "Bad Romance" music video, she had a curly blonde wig. While on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, she wore a new wig - half lavender, half solid blonde. One of her most famous and well known wigs, is her hair bow, which she often wore during and shortly after her official debut. Her signature bow has been replicated a few times, and given out to talk show hosts, such as, Oprah Winfrey and Paul O'Grady. During the release of "Telephone", Gaga wore mainly yellow-blond wigs, similar to the wig she wore at the 2010 Grammy Awards. She would continue to use yellow and blond wigs throughout most of the revamped Monster Ball Tour. During the release of "Alejandro", Gaga had a 'fierce purdey haircut', and was most often seen as a bob, or slicked back. Septembre 2009 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 004.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 007.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 010.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Peter Savic) Octobre 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg|Curly orange (Syd Curry) 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg|(Syd Curry) BadRomance9.png|Lips Hairpiece by Charlie le Mindu Novembre Ace Awards.jpg| (Syd Curry) Gallery main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg| (Syd Curry) Rapunzel Wig.jpg|Rapunzel inspired (Frederic Aspiras) Décembre Jingle Bell Ball.jpg|Long platinum blonde (Frederic Aspiras) 12-7-09 Before Royal Variety Performance.jpg|Long blonde (Sam McKnight) 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg|Hairbow (Danilo Dixon) Janvier 2010 Telephone_Wig.jpg|Corded telephone hairstyle (Danilo Dixon) Avril AlejandroFashion13 2.png|Bowl haircut (Eugene Souleiman) Mai 5-3-10_Mario_Testino_002.jpg|(Orlando Pita) 5-4-10 Mario Testino 002.jpg|(Bob Recine) Septembre Gaga & Drake.jpg|Long silver-to-blue (Sam McKnight) [[Lady Gaga/Born This Way|Ère de Born This Way]] :All the hair by Frederic Aspiras except if noted. During the the Born This Way era, Gaga experimented with several hair styles. The two most notable and prominently featured hairstyles are the black and blonde variations, starting in February 2011, and the teal hair, starting in June 2011. November 2010 Vogue 2011 02.jpg|(Orlando Pita) Décembre 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Pink (Sam McKnight) Janvier 2011 CESVegasGagaPolaroid.jpg|Blonde to pink 03~4.jpg|Blonde to pink with short bangs Normal 0304.jpg|Blonde with a pink ponytail (Sam McKnight) (Février) *A *B Hair by Frederic Aspiras redbangs.jpg|Blonde and brown with red bangs (Mariano Vivanco) 006Rolling Stone.jpg|Orange with hair bow (Photoshoot by Ryan McGinley) GagaMay10.jpg|Gold hair 181736756.jpg|Blonde with dark roots lavender.jpg|Lavender alien (NME) lady-gaga-london-blonde-wig-10262010-03-430x608.jpg|Blonde in London Jo MTV.jpg|Jo Calderone MTV MTV EMA.jpg|Ponytail MTV EMA MTV EMA Price.jpg|Price MTV EMA (Pink) GaGa-Metro1.jpg|Blonde to pink with black NickKnight-BTW(2).jpg|Blue to pink with black (Nick Knight) (Half blonde half black) 2-26-11.jpg|Blonde with short black bangs Performance Judas2.jpg|Red Hoos, Blonde & Dark Hair, with black bangs. Best Buy 021.jpg|Black with blonde bangs (May 23rd) blondeblackbangsponytail.jpg|Blonde with ponytail and black blangs and streak LadyGaga6.jpg|black and white at Sirius Radio image-4e0ef172243af-0000366432.jpg|With black and white dress in japan Lady+Gaga+Radio+1+Weekend+2011+Day+2+2g2E4vJUfv-l.jpg|Black and white at Radio 1`s Big Weekend Black and White Rose.jpg|Black and White Hair Hair Bow Black and White.jpg|Black and White Bow Blond et Noir2.jpg|Half Blond Half Black Bond et Noir.1.jpg|Black and Blond Hair Taiw.jpg|Black and White at Taiwan Juin GaGaCFDA1.jpg|Teal chin-length bob Gagagaultierphoto.jpg|Slam Photography (Frederic Aspiras) Sydney Teal.jpg|Teal Curly short bob Teal.jpg|Teal Beehive Jun15-LittleMonsterAwards.jpg|Blue Teal, platinum blonde, black bob Dance.jpg|Long teal Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg|Long teal hair with dark roots Jun22-Shabu Shabu.jpg|??? Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg|Long teal hair with bangs 6-25-11 MTV Japan.jpg|Teal piggytails Jun30-MusicLovers02.png|Combed teal hair Juillet 7-1-11 Haneda.jpg|Long teal hair with bangs with hairbow Tumblr lo0cezjlTk1qm0c6bo1 500.png|Teal Bun 7-7-11 Singtel Showcase 2.jpg|High teal ponytail Octobre 10-5-11 ITV Studios.jpg|Mint bun Janvier à mars 2012 Avril 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 3.jpg|Golden blonde 4-28-12 Seoul Airport 1.jpg|Light blonde ponytail Mai 5-2-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 001.jpg|light blonde, long 5-2-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|Light blonde, odango 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|Rainbow, pony tail 5-14-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|Ginger, 5-15-12 In hotel room 001.jpg|Fox Blonde, side swept Juin 2012 - Août 2012 6-1-12 Twitpic 001.jpg|Blonde, curly 6-5-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg|Ginger blonde, updo 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 002.jpg|Ginger blonde, curly 6-11-12 Arriving in Australia 001.jpg|Ginger, bob with bangs 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 002.jpg|Teal, victory rolls 6-18-12 Woolloomooloo 002.jpg|Blonde, side swept The Born This Way Ball Tour Princess Die 002.jpg|Tangerine, long 558274_257413477694981_323428460_n.jpg|Brunette, Blonde Streaks Septembre 9-1-12 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam 001.jpg|Vuitton brown, long 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpeg|Vuitton brown, 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 002.jpg|Vuitton brown, bun with a right side ponytail 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 001.jpg|Vuitton brown, bun Catégorie:Mode